New Beginnings
by Kita-Collins
Summary: When Claire and Eve decide to leave their hometown and live in Morganville, Texas, will they discover the dark secret in time to save an old friend? And who's the guy that lives with Michael in Glass House?
1. The Club

Nikita's POV

"Hey." Said a familiar voice from behind me, my best friend Libby had just come out of I.T. We were in our first year of 6-form and hated it as much as ever.

"Hey," I replied. "So how was your pervy teacher?"

"Damn, he's getting worse!" She cried.

So Lib had this teacher called Mr Jones who was seriously starting to hit on her!

She'd told me about this time when she had a problem on the computer, so he fixed it and put _his hand on her arm_! I can't remember what she told me he said, but with him, I was thinking something totally perverted.

"So you want to hit the shops?" Lib asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do."

"Homework sucks right?" She said.

"How would you know you never do yours?"

"Exactly." Lib said, shrugging.

I sighed in defeat as Libby lead the way to town, were we always sneak out. You see our parents are _way_ too overprotective. They won't let us go anywhere on our own, were 16!  
Earlier this year we were in town, when a really cute guy walked up to us, he asked if we were going to the nightclub tonight. We said we weren't old enough and he said we looked 18. So we decided to get fake ID and we've been using it for months now.

"Omg!" Lib said holding up a black dress. It had a corset on top with purple lace. The skirt was really and puffed out in at least 5 layers of fabric.

"Lib you already have one like that." I moaned.

"It's for you, idiot." She said holding it up against me.  
I looked at her as if I'd never her before. "Lib," I said pushing the dress back down. "I don't mind you kitting me out sometimes… but that's something would wear to a club, not normally."

She inspected the dress, looking like she was trying to find something wrong with it. Then her eyes grew anime wide.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me with a huge, devious, grin on her face.

"Oh hell no!"

"Pleaeaassee?" She whined.

"Lib we're not old enough to get into a club!"

"We are with fake ID and a bit of makeup!" She said pulling out her purse and makeup bag.

"Okay, tell me this, why would I say yes?" I said crossing my arms in challenge.

"Because I know how much you _love_ those blue fizzy drinks." Then she gave me her puppy dog eyes. "And because you love me."

Damn she had me, especially with the blue drink!

"Fine!" I sighed.

Lib squealed with delight then started raiding the shop of outfits to wear.

She came back a moment later, panting, with two arms full of clothes.

"Too – much – damn – stuff!" She said between gasps for air.

"Here." She said giving me one of the two piles.

I'd tried on all 8 outfits she gave me and I was deciding between 2.

"Come on we haven't got all night!" I heard Lib call from outside my changing room.

"I can't decide." I called back.

"Come here." She said.

I stepped out wearing the short black and white, puffy, mini skirt and a small black top. I had knee high socks and black stilettoes.

Lib whistled as I did a twirl. "Girl, your smoking hot!" She said.

I stuck my tongue out and went back in to change into the next outfit.

This one included: A red tartan dress, it had nothing on the back but lace representing a corset. The hole in the back went down to the top of my bum. Again I had black stilettoes but my socks were just above the ankle.

Lib's eyes grew anime wide again.

"Too much?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, Kita that looks amazing!" She squeaked.

"Thanks, what are you wearing?" I noticed she had her normal clothes on. Well when I say normal I mean: Choker, black top with skulls covering it, skin tight black jeans and her new creeper shoes. She never takes them off, even for school!

"It's a surprise." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Something tells me it's over exposed…"

She laughed. "You're the one with your ass showing!"

"Am not, it stops _above_ my ass!"

"And your point is?" Lib said, raising her eyebrows.

I could never win against her! Well unless it's a video game, she sucks!

Lib smiled in victory then yanked my outfit out my hands and skipped down the stairs to pay.

After I'd finished hanging the rest of the clothes up, I went down the stairs and found Lib outside, sitting on the sidewalk. She was texting Tyler.

I sat down beside, her making her jump.

"Im sorry," I said sarcastically. "Am I interrupting text sex?"

"Ewwww!" Lib said. "At least im not a lonely bitch." She said putting her arm round my shoulder.

"Damn girl, harsh." I said putting my arm round her shoulders.

"Shall we?" She said in a posh fashion.

"Indeed." I agreed, mocking her impression. We burst out laughing and started to head for Tramps. Tramps was a nightclub also known as Escape, we didn't really need ID to get in, more so for the drinks.

When we got in we rushed into the toilets to change. I was out first and waiting for Lib, like always.

When she came out she was in changed into her outfit.

"Wow." I gasped as she gave me a twirl.

She was wearing a black puffy skirt that had leather straps, coming off her belt, with studs on. She had a black corset with black lace and red netting. She was finally out if her creeper shoes and into her red Doc Martens, all in all it was one eye-catching outfit.

When we came out we immediately went to the bar. As always, I got the blue carousel, at least I thought it was that, I can never remember the name. Well, it's hardly possible when im drunk off my ass! It's a fizzy drink that's _blue_!

Lib got her usual vodka and orange cocktail, with the cherry on the side that I always pinch.

We partied all night… and drank all night too.

Eventually we came to sit down, by then we'd had at least 6 drinks give or take a few. Lib leaned over; she was more sober… well when I say more sober I mean 1 less drink than me.


	2. He's Here

Libby's POV

I saw a guy walk in who looked familiar, tall and skinny. He was wearing a light blue checkered shirt and black jeans. What made me think I knew him was the hair; he had naturally spiked hair, no gel needed. I was too drunk to care, not as much as Kita, she goes completely mental after a couple of drinks.

Then I realized that the guy who just walked in was the mystery dude, we didn't know his name.

It was the guy Kita was totally crushing on in the year above us! He is pretty hot but im more into his hair than him. It looked so cool and today it was extra cool!

Okay fine, I admit it, he has got an amazing amount of hotness to him but im with Tyler.

I leaned in close to Nikita. "Okay don't look now but... look now." Her gaze followed the direction I nodded my head. She tensed up when she saw him and turned round to face me.

Her face was completely flushed then she let out a girly squeal.

"Omg," She whispered. "He's _here_!"

"You should go up to him." I urged.

"I don't even know his name!" She said.

"Then go find out." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She was about to, when another girl walked in and tapped the mystery dude on the shoulder.

He turned round, and surprisingly he was within hearing distance. "Hey babe." He said putting his hands on her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh." Nikita said turning back to me. She seemed completely sober all of a sudden.

"Sorry Kita, hey there's tons of guys in here take your pick." I said gesturing to the room.

Hell, there were totally cute boys here tonight, but I had Tyler and I wasn't a one night slut.

Nikita turned round again and scanned the room but again her eyes fell on the mystery dude.

"Maybe we should get back?" I said. She silently nodded and grabbed her purse and phone.

She led the way out, holding onto my hand so we didn't lose each other in the crowd. When we were passing the mystery dude some jerk pushed Nikita and made her stumble sideways.

The mystery dude caught her round the waist and steadied her, she came up to his shoulders.

I smirked and rolled my eyes as he looked down at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeh im fine, sorry." Nikita said, looking up at him.

"It's alright, aren't you a bit young to be in here?"

"Look the age, act the age." She said smiling her 'im available' smiles. He returned one with the most amazing Hollywood smile then shrugged and turned back to his blonde bimbo.

"Outside," I whispered to her. "Not here, or I _will_ end you."

She rushed towards the door and as soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk, started having her 'im totally in love with him' fit.

She was bouncing up and down, turning round, clapping her hands like a seal and above all that, squealing loud enough a dog would hear her form a mile away!

"Jesus calm down!" I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Omg she shrieked. "He talked to me, he actually talked to me."

"Girl," I said making a face. "You got some problems."

"Well duh, so have you." She said, calming down. "You aren't _totally_ falling for him!"

"Not him, his hair." I said more to myself, than her.

"But its part of him, go on admit it, you totally have the hots for him!"

"Do not! And anyway im with Tyler!"

"Tyler's a prick." She mumbled.

"Kita, your drunk, you and Tyler go way back, you best friends!"

"Blame the blue fizzy drink!"

I opened my mouth to say something but got cut short. "It's so fizzy im gonna die!" She yelled.

"Damn, you're not going to another club for a month now!"

"Okay mommy," She said in a childish voice. "Maybe you should tell me what time to go to bed too."

"No, come on get in the car!" I said as we walked into the parking lot.

"Why don't you let me drive?" I said dragging Nikita out the driver's side.

She got into the passenger's side and immediately opened the door again. I heard a barfing noise as she threw up.

I reached over and pulled her hair back so it wouldn't go in her face.

"I could so kill you right now." She groaned.

"Yeh, sorry, but I don't think it's going to be you doing the killing tonight." I said. She gave me a confused look. "Your parents…" I pointed out.

"Shit." She shouted.

"Best get it over and done with."

Nikita's POV

I knew that was it for me, I can't count the amount of times I've come home drunk after I had that break up with Ross. Tyler was my drinking buddy back then; he was going through a tough time at home. We tried drugs for a while but Lib kept finding them. She was like the Dark Angel. I hated her for it at the time but I love her for it now.

I don't drink as much anymore, it's only if I go clubbing but Tyler will always be my drinking buddy.

It was cool Lib had him; we became friends when he started crushing on her. Im not bi or anything but I can see why, Lib's pretty loaded. At first I thought I liked Tyler, but mistook jealousy for overprotective.

Yeh, I see it now, he's like my brother and it'd be weird for us to date.

"Nikita Hennessey!" My father boomed as I stepped through the door. "Where have you been?"

I was still drunk but no so much that I couldn't control myself.

"I went shopping, with Lib." I said.

"Come here." My mother demanded, with unmistakable suspicion to her voice.

She bent down and… _sniffed me_?

"Where were you?" She asked.

"With Lib—."

"Don't bullshit me young lady, where were you?"

I sighed, no point in lying now. "Me and Lib went to a club."

"What?" My father roared. "You're too young to be doing that!"

"That ridiculous," I yelled. "Mom was younger than me when she first started doing it!"

"Yes but honey I didn't have a mother who needed to look after their baby girl."

My gramma had died when my mum was 6; my grandpa took care of her after that. He died 17 years later.

"That Libby girl is a bad influence on you, you're not to go near her anymore, you hear me?" My dad said.

I nodded then ran up to my room to cry my troubles away.


	3. I Want To Leave

Libby's POV

"So how was last night, you get killed?" I asked as Nikita and Lucy walked up to me. Lucy was Nikita's friend from when she was 3, a little later than when she met Tyler. Funny thing was, with all those years together you'd have thought that Lucy and Tyler would at least _try_ to get along.

"Define killed, if you mean it by shoving words up my ass… yeh." Kita said.

"What they say?"

"I shouldn't hang out with you. Im not 5 anymore!"

"Are you sure?" Lucy said tapping her lip.

Nikita rolled her eyes as me and Lucy burst out laughing. Yeh, Lucy's a great friend but no way is she my _best_ friend. I don't care if I've only known Nikita since year 5 and Lucy's known her since they were 3.

The bell went for our next class, I had Physics with Kita.

"See ya." I said to Luce as she headed in the direction of the Languages block.

"What have we got next?" Nikita asked grabbing my hand. I always write down the first letter of my lesson, in order, each day.

"Physics, yay!" She said grabbing her bag that I bought her for her birthday.

She absolutely loved nightmare before Christmas, I can't blame her really! Today she was wearing her black jumper with skeleton jack's face in the middle, she also had her skeleton jack converse, I so wanted them!

In Physics we were testing theories of sound!

"Alright class," The teacher said as she walked in. "Settle down, I have an exciting lesson today." Then she turned on the board to show a power point with the title of: Impossible or Possible?

There were a lot of easy questions but then one came up that was apparently a non-answerable question. _If a tree fell in a forest and there was nothing there to hear it, would it make a sound_?

"Now this is a very tricky on," The teacher said. "Think carefully."

Nikita put up her hand. "Yes." The teacher said.

"Yes, because you need oxygen for the sound vibrations to move through."

"But how would you know, when there's nothing there to hear it." Ross said, Ross was Kita's lying, cheating, bastard ex.

"Physics, BITCH!" I yelled at him.

"Libby Davies!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes miss." I said in 'sweet' voice.

"The head's office, immediately!"

"See ya Kita." I said and picked up my stuff then happily walked out.

Nikita's POV

Lucy and Libby had just come out of Maths when I entered the black chair area.

"Hey," I said to them. "My turn, so lib, did you get killed?"

"If you count words being shoved up my ass… yeh." She said, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I own those words bitch." I said.

"Why do you guys say that," Lucy said. "It's really annoying."

_Well yeh_, _so are you_! She was a good friend but damn was she posh!

"It's just how we talk." Lib said in her unmistakable 'you wanna mess with me?' voice. I guess Lucy heard it too because she just shrugged.

"Hey Kita," Lib said. "What you got next?"

"French, hey, haven't you got French too?"

"Hell yeh."

"I've got German, not that anyone asked." Lucy said.

Me and Lib gave each other sideways glances and nodded.

"Cool." Lib said then the next bell went.

"See ya, Luce." I said then held onto Lib's backpack and dragged her with me to French.

"So," I said, to Lib, when the teachers had gone out the room. "What have you got planned when your older."

"Move out of this ditch." She said.

"I was thinking of moving to America."

"Why America?" She asked.

"I don't know, I hear they give out really good science jobs in Texas."

"Texas is made up of more than 1 area, where you planning to live."

"There's this really creepy town called Morganville, it hardly shows up on any maps and the populations been increasing there, it never drops. Well sometimes it does but more _drop_ than come _out_."

"Why the hell would you want to go there then?"

"It sounds awesome!"

She sighed. "When are you going?"

"A year from now," She looked at me with huge eyes. "Well im not exactly having a great time at home, and school sucks."

"You're running away?" She asked, her eyebrows threatening to fly off her face.

"Yeh, I'll change my name, hair, get a new Facebook."

"I guess it sounds cool, but what about Tyler, Lucy and _me_?"

"You could come with?" I said.

"Tyler? Lucy?" She said.

I sighed. "I don't know I mean Tyler's like my brother and Lucy… I've known her for a while but damn she's annoying"

"I get you." She said, with her 'one minute im thinking' face on.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She sighed. "I really want to come but I don't know about Tyler, yeh your right about Lucy I couldn't care less but…"

"Well it's a year from now; we've got plenty of time to plan this out. Who knows, maybe Tyler could come with us?"

She nodded and was about to say something else but the teacher came back in the room.

Never mess with Mrs John or your meat.

I zoned out for a while, thinking about what my life would be like, Away from all this shit, starting fresh. New name, how I look and no one would know me.

"Hey!" Lib said snapping fingers in front of my face. "Dude, class is over!"

"Sorry, zoned out."

"Yeh well happy is for pills, not your sanity."

"Don't worry I don't think I have any sanity left to waste."

"Too right." She said.

As always, Tyler and Lucy were standing outside our class waiting for us.

If I really did leave I'd miss them so much, especially Tyler.

"Are you done swallowing Lib, because that's gross?" I said as Lib and Tyler finished kissing. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Pretty much." He said.


	4. A Year Later

*Year later*

Nikita's POV

It's today, the day me and Lib leave to move into Morganville

"Are you sure?" Tyler was saying to Lib. "Baby, I can go with you."

"Tyler, please you don't need to run away. You've just made up with your family, don't leave now."

"Hey," Lucy said, making me focus back on her. "Look im sorry for being your annoying friend, im going to really miss you."

Then she pulled me into a hug. "Im going to miss you too." I whispered.

"Hey, hey!" Tyler said pulling us apart. "Where's my hug?"

"Right here Ty." I said and pulled him into a bigger hug.

"Im really going to miss you." He said.

"Yeh, me too." I said hugging him tighter.

"You got my number," He said when we pulled away. "So if you need anything call, yeh?"

"Don't worry your first on my list."

"We better go." Lib said. "We're going to miss our ferry otherwise."

"Bye guys." We said then got in the car. Thankfully Lib was driving so that gave me time to get some sleep.

We'd planned it out pretty well, me and Lib snuck out in the night so Tyler and Lucy wouldn't be asked if they'd seen us at school.

"Kita." Someone whispered. "Kita wake up, were here."

"Damn, sorry." I said.

"You really need to dream about something else these days, your starting to worry me." I gave her a confused look. "You know, you told me every dream you have is about vampires."

"What can I say," I said. "I've always wanted to meet one."

"You're wasting your time, there not real."

I nodded to the line she had parked us in. They were now boarding the ferry.

"Shit." She said then realised the hand break.

The ferry trip was really rough, you could hardly walk!

"I think im going to be sick!" Libby said then ran off, in all kinds of directions, to get to the toilets.

She came back moments later with a little bit more colour in her cheeks.

"Sorry." She said when she sat down.

"Don't apologize to me for embarrassing yourself." She gave me the evils then took out her IPod.

An announcement came on saying: _"Could all passengers please report back to their vehicles to prepare for immediate departure_._ Thank you_._"_

"Come on then," Lib said helping me up. "Let's go change our name and get a new look."

"Right behind you." I said.

Libby's POV

We decided to get our hair done first because we couldn't wait any longer.

I got what I've always wanted: Black hair with purple dip dye. Nikita had platinum blonde hair with light blue dip dye. We both grew our hair waist length so the dip dye wouldn't look stupid.

"Right time to change our names," Nikita said. "What you thinking?"

"Eve," I said straight away. "I've always loved that name, you?"

"Claire, Claire Danvers."

"Hey no fair," I protested. "Im Tyler's girlfriend and you're taking his last name!"

"Sorry, he is my brother." She said. Well, they weren't really brother and sister but they looked it and acted it so we just went along with it from there.

"So what about you?" Nikita asked.

"I don't know, there's this really cute celeb with the last name Rosser." I shrugged. "Not bad actually, Eve Rosser."

"Come on, the sooner we get to change our name the sooner we get to Morganville."

"Well hello Ms Danvers," I said after we'd come out of the building. "Crap I hate saying that name; you better get married, fast."

"Oh im sorry Ms Rosser, you better get over it, _faster_."

Damn she was starting to get better against me, I should really stop with the comments she's picking them up.

"So where are we going?" I said eyeing the map.

Nikita, or should I say _Claire_, silently put a satnav on the dashboard. The word Morganville was lighting up the screen with a buffering sign at the bottom.

"Welcome," It said. "Take a U-turn and then the next right."

"Damn if I have to listen to that for more than 2 hours im going to smash it."

"Hey!" _Claire_ said snatching the satnav away from me. "Respect the technology!"

"Right come on then let's go." Then I put the car in reverse and turned round, following the crack head's instructions.

Claire's POV (Nikita)

When we arrived in Morganville it was 9pm, dark. The streetlights weren't much help either; they were too far apart.

"Where am I going?" Eve (Lib) said, squinting to look outside.

"Stop here." I said taking out a book we picked up from reception. "Okay there are 5 houses that have space for 2 roommates."

"What shall we try first?"  
"Try that one." I said pointing to a description that said:  
_Reasonable payment, shares on groceries, chores and TV, 2 roommates looking for 2 more. Call: 000-000-000. 716 Lot Street._

Eve dialled the number into her phone and put it on speaker.

"Lo?" Someone said, they had a really deep husky voice. They coughed and tried again. "Hello?"

"Hi," Eve said. "Were looking for a permanent place, could we rent out your 2 spare rooms?"

"Um, one sec." He said. We waited for a while looking at each other impatiently.

"Hi," Said a new voice. "This is Michael Glass, the landlord, how long have you been in Morganville?"

"We just got here." Eve said.

There was another long pause. "Okay, come up we can talk about it inside." Then the phone line cut off.

We looked at each other until I shrugged. "Not exactly healthy to stay in the car all night when a beds up for grabs."

"I guess." She said then restarted the engine.

As we drove round the streets of Morganville I noticed a couple of people out walking. _At 9 o'clock_? They had really pale faces and long black coats.

Weird.

"Hey is this the street?" Eve said pointing at a road. I squinted my eyes and read the sign: Lot Street.

"Yeh, number 716." I said.

When we found the house Eve parked the car just outside their drive, there were only a couple of streetlights on this road and thankfully one was outside this house.

We climbed out and walked up the drive, Eve's Doc Martens clomping all the way. We knocked on the door and waited. A tall blonde haired guy opened it, his hair was shone a golden yellow in the light from the street. He had really pale skin, which was strange, weren't blonde haired people meant to tan easily?

"Hey," He said. "Are you the two people who wanted to rent the room?"

"Hi," Eve said her voice was a little higher than usual; she cleared her throat and carried on. "Um, im Eve Rosser and this is Claire Danvers. Yeh were here about the room."

"Im Michael by the way, come in." He said stepping aside. He was scanning the darkness behind us as we stepped inside.

I turned around to find him… barricading the door?

"That's a lot of locks." I said.

"Safety." He said simply. "Come into the kitchen I'll make you guys some coffee."


	5. I Remember

Eve's POV (Lib)

Michael was totally hot! I mean, yeh I was dating Tyler but that's long distance, it's never going to last. Just seeing Michael made my whole world spin round, I couldn't really tell if it was I was getting so dizzy anyway.

"How old are you?" He asked passing us mugs of coffee.

"Were 16, 17 in a couple of months."

He looked at us for a long awkward second. "How much do you know?"

We stared at him blankly. "Know of what?"

"Morganville."

"Its… a town in Texas?" Claire said.

He sighed. "If you're living off campus you have to know, we'll tell you tomorrow."

"We?" I asked.

"Shane," Michael called when we got in the kitchen. "Come here."

The kitchen door opened and a tall muscular guy stood there, he had brown shaggy hair that just screamed slacker.

Omg.

I looked over at Claire, who was blushing like crazy. That was the Mystery dude, from 6-form. I heard he'd been transferred… but here?

"Hi," He said looking at Claire; he was totally checking her out! "Im Shane Collins and you are?"

"Ni—." She stopped herself just in time. "Claire Danvers, um hi."

"And you?" He asked looking at me.

"Eve Rosser."

"I swear I've seen you before." He said eyeing Claire suspiciously.

"Nope, we just moved here." I said.

He shrugged and turned to face Michael. "Well, Mikey, looks like we got ourselves a 2 package deal."

"What can I say, were perfect." I said.

"Immaculate." Claire added.

Both the boys laughed. "Im liking you already." Shane said.

"Oh I think you liked us the moment you stepped in the kitchen." I said.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Any of you good at video games?" He asked.

"Me!" Claire said.

"Ha prepare to meet the king." Shane said flexing his muscles.

"Watch out," Michael said. "He's a dick in gaming mode."

"Yes because you're the sweet little angel." Shane said, in a high pitch girly voice, flapping his hands.

Shane's POV

Wow, Claire was all types of hot! It's not exactly new to me, blonde chicks are how in roll but Claire was different. I didn't feel like she was going to be a one off thing. But I keep thinking I've seen that face before, and Eve. After a disappointing game where Claire won I decided to hit my bed.

"Well," I said yawning. "Im all tired out from gaming—."

"You mean losing." Claire interrupted.

"I never lose! But anyway im going to bed, night ya'll."

Then I ran up the stairs, 2 at a time.

I collapsed onto my bed and well asleep instantly.

*Flashback*

_I was waiting at tramps to meet my girlfriend Laura. I wasn't much of a partyer, but I guess Morganville really changes people._

_Suddenly a girl fell got pushed into me; I grabbed her round the waist to steady her. She came up to my shoulders._

"_You alright?" I asked her._

"_Yeh im fine, sorry." She said, looking up at me. _

"_It's alright," I said. "Aren't you a bit young to be in here?"_

"_Look the age, act the age." She said smiling at me. I returned my Hollywood smile then shrugged and turned back to Laura._

"_Who was that?" She asked, staring at the girl leaving._

"_I don't know," I said truthfully. "Someone from the year below me."_

*End of flashback*

I realized then that the girl that crashed into me was Claire! She had the same sweet, velvet voice as her. So my mystery girl was finally revealed, after all these years of waiting and now she's even sexier than she was!

I had the sudden urge to go and tell her that I remembered, but what if she hadn't remembered. What if she never forgot?

*Flashback*

"_Shane," I heard Michael call from the kitchen. "Come here."_

_I ran down the stairs and opened the kitchen door to Michael standing by the kettle with 2 girls next to him._

_I mentally whistled as I looked over at the blonde one, who's cheeks were rosy red. _

"_Hi," I said to her; I was totally checking her out, hey im and guy and 17 don't judge! "Im Shane Collins and you are?"_

"_Ni—." She stopped herself for some reason then said. "Claire Danvers, um hi."_

"_And you?" I asked looking at the other girl._

"_Eve Rosser." _

"_I swear I've seen you before." I said looking back at Claire._

"_Nope, we just moved here." Eve said._

_I shrugged and turned to face Michael. "Well, Mikey, looks like we got ourselves a 2 package deal."_

"_What can I say, were perfect." Eve said._

"_Immaculate." Claire added._

_Me and Michael both laughed. "Im liking you already." I said._

"_Oh I think you liked us the moment you stepped in the kitchen." Claire said._

_I held my hands up in surrender. "Any of you good at video games?" I asked._

"_Me!" Claire said. _

"_Ha prepare to meet the king." I said flexing his muscles._

"_Watch out," Michael said. "He's a dick in gaming mode."_

"_Yes because you're the sweet little angel." I said, in a high pitch girly voice, flapping my hands._

*End of flashback*

Why had they been hiding the fact that I knew them? Are they on the run or something? I hadn't realized I fell asleep when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yo?" I said.

The door opened and Claire came in. "Hi, im cooking breakfast you want some?"

"Sure." I said getting out of bed; I realized I hadn't got a shirt on when Claire kept standing there.

"Oh could you make my bacon extra crispy?" I asked when I saw her looking.

"Um, yeh, sorry." Then she dashed downstairs.

I could tell she liked me; well you got to love a guy with abs right?

I got dressed, showered, and went down stairs to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mmmm," I said sniffing the bacon. "Smells so good, Michael doesn't really cook and I just know how to make chili."

"Thanks," Claire said handing me a plate. "And I like chili."

"Everybody's got to love chili, right? So where's your friend Eve?"

"I don't know I think she's up in her room, she's not really a morning person."

"Neither am I but considering you woke me up I kind of had to, hey there was bacon up for grabs."

She giggled and put her finished plate in the dishwasher. "So," She said. "Whats the secret with Morganville?"

Oh crap, I forgot about that. "Um, wait until Eve and Michael are up, yeh?"

"Sure." She said.


	6. Morganville's Secret

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe that the Mystery dude was Shane! And now I was living with him! I wanted to ask him if he was still with that blonde but how am I meant to bring that up.

Eve came padding down the stairs, fully kitted out in her goth gear. Today, thankfully, she was wearing her creeper shoes. You'd know if she wore her Doc Martens.

"Morning." I said. She grunted in response. "Someone needs coffee." I said turning the kettle on.

"I don't need coffee I need sleep." She said.

"Then why'd you wake up?"

She looked at me with her 'are you seriously asking me this' face. "I could smell bacon, what was I meant to do?"

"Who's been cooking," Michael said walking into the room. "I smell bacon."

"Claire." Shane said coming into the kitchen, game controller in his hand.

I smirked and said. "Im guessing you didn't tell me you were playing a game because you're afraid I'll beat you again."

"You're on, Blondie." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him into the living room. My first thought was: _Omg he's holding my hand_, my second thought was: _This is so wrong_.

He pitched me a game controller which I snatched out the air. He loaded up a zombie killing game, not the one we played last time.

"So," He said while we were playing. "How old are you?"

"If this is how you distract me, it's not working and just turned 17, you?" I said.

"Worth a try and 18. Why'd you come to Morganville?"

I thought about it for a second, why did I come to Morganville? "It looked cool. So were you transferred here?"

"Don't do school. Your wrong there, welcome to hell."

"What makes you say that?" I asked which made him pause the game.

He turned to me, face very serious. "Morganville's not what you think it is."

"Why, what are you guys so scared about?"

"Who said were scared?" He asked. "Anyway, please, be open-minded about this." I nodded. "Morganville's run by vampires."

I burst out laughing but soon stopped as I noticed Shane's face hadn't changed. "You're serious?" I asked.

"Do I look like I have my funny face on?" He asked. I shook my head.

Right then Eve burst into the living room, laughing her head off. Michael was close behind her, staring at her annoyed.

"Did you hear?" She asked. "Apparently Morganville's run by vamps."

"Eve…" I said.

She stopped laughing and looked at us each in turn, me last. "Did you know, about the vamps, is that why you've been having all those dreams?"

"No, Eve—."

"Wait," Michael said. "You've been having dreams about vampires?"

"So, like they matter." I said. "They don't matter right?"

"No," He said smiling. "It's just a weird coincidence. So have you guys thought about getting into TPU?"

"No way," Eve said. "We ran away to—." But she'd already said it.

"Ran away?" Shane said. "You didn't get transferred then?"

I sighed, no point in lying now. "No, we didn't get transferred."

"Why run away," Shane said. "You had at least a year left."

"Wait—." I said. "I didn't tell you, how do you know?"

"Damn girl, I do have a brain."

Eve crossed her arms quizzically. "You sure about that, dumbass."

"Ha, ha, im dying in laughter."

"Oh and bro," Michael said. "Before you die, I dibs your blood."

Everyone paused, all eyes were on Michael. "Damn, guys, it was a joke."

Shane's POV

The girls didn't know that Michael was a vamp; we didn't want to tell them, not yet. When he said he'd dibs my blood everyone stopped dead. I gave him the 'back down man, not now' look.

"Damn, guys, it was a joke." He said.

Claire and Eve let out a long sigh. "Don't ever say that again, you scared the shit out of me," Eve said. "And im the closest as well."

"So what are you guys going to do then, about TPU?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

Claire looked at me like she'd never seen me before. "Really, you're asking that to us. Your 18 and got transferred a year ago; I don't see you in school."

"Like I said, I don't do school."

Eve huffed. "Neither do we, dumbass."

"Cool your tits girl, not that you have any."

Eve smirked. "Oh yeh, and how would you know?"

They all burst out laughing while I sat there gaping. "Damn girls." I muttered then un-paused the game.

"No!" Claire yelled then grabbed for the remote but she was too late, a zombie was shown on the screen eating her brains. "Cheat!" She said smacking me round the head.

"I think you've mistaken that for the word bad reflexes." I said.

"That's two." She said.

"All the more reason to call you dumb."

She smiled. "Whats the square root of pi, _brainiac_?"

"Um, the root it takes to my stomach?" I asked.

They all started laughing again, at least this time it wasn't at me.


	7. Tyler Phoned

Claire's POV

I was on my home from buying the groceries when my cell phone started ringing. It was the song Leave out all the rest, so I knew it would be Tyler.

"_Hey."_ I said putting the phone to my ear.

"_Hey, how have you been?"_ He asked.

"_Great, how about you and Morganville's surprisingly really cool."_ I said.

"_Well, the usual, Lucy getting on my nerves won't stop harassing me about calling you. You get a house okay?"_

"_Yeh, you know the mystery guy, well he's living there! His names Shane Collins, oh and there's this other hottie, his names Michael Glass."_

"_Nice, is Lib okay you know with two hotties being in the house."_ He asked.

"_Actually its Eve now, Eve Rosser."_ I said.

"_Whoa, and you are?"_

"_Claire Danvers."_ I said with a grin.

"_Sweet, you took my last name."_

"_Well, you are my brother."_

"You have a brother?" A voice said behind me, I whirled round to find Shane jogging to catch me up.

"_Shoot, sorry Ty gotta run."_

"_Okay, tell _Eve_ I said hi."_

"_Bye."_

"_Oh and one more thing, be safe." _He told me.

"_Kind of impossible im Morganville."_ I said and instantly wished I hadn't. I shut my phone before he could say anything more.

"Shoot." I said as Shane came up beside me.

"Damn, first you have a brother and second you give him an insider.

I bit my lip in frustration. "He's not my brother and I couldn't help it, it slipped out!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "So you do or you don't have a brother."

"Both, I've known Ty since my years of diapers we've grown up together ever since. That's why I took his last name."

"So what was your name beforehand," He asked. "I never found out."

"Nikita Hennessey. Im guessing Shane was your name anyway?"

"Actually no, when I got transferred I wanted to start fresh, like you. I guess it worked out, back then I was more of a geek than a slacker."

"Yeh, don't worry im not doubting you."

He stuck his tongue out which made me wink in response. Suddenly he had his hand round my shoulders bringing me into him.

Whoa, what just happened? _Just think of it as a friend thing and everything will be okay_,_ of course he doesn't like you_, _He didn't like you before so why should he now_,_ he changed he said so himself_._ There's a 50-50 chance so stop attacking yourself girl_!

Shane's POV

I couldn't help myself, after Claire had winked at me it set me off. My hand was round her shoulder in seconds but she didn't pull away. I'd had a crush on her since 6-form, even though I was with Laura, Claire was still always the girl.

I wasn't going to tell her yet, but as you might have guessed I was leading up to it bit by bit. Hopefully she'd tag along.

"Hello dead people!" I said walking into Glass House, Claire still tucked into me, by this time she had her arm round my waist.

Eve came skipping down the hall then stopped. She looked from me to Claire then back. "You guys… already hitting it off?"

"No!" Claire said squirming away from me.

"Well damn when you go round hugging each other what am I meant to expect."

"You're the one with a long distant relationship!"

"At least its lasting, girl, Tyler phoned and damn was he freaked."

Must have been what Claire told him earlier.

"What about?" Claire asked.

"Well first I had to calm him down about you telling him Morganville isn't safe then he went all over protective boyfriend because you said we were living with two hotties."

Claire's cheeks grew bright pink; she glanced at me quickly then said. "Sorry."

"Damn girl, it's alright im just happy to use it as an excuse to tell Shane how much you lurrvee him."

"Eve what the fuck!" Claire screamed. Wow, so she actually did like me.

"Revenge, bitch, is best served cold."

Claire evil eyed Eve then ran upstairs yelling her head off. Seconds later there was a loud bang from her shutting her bedroom door.

"… Really?" I asked.

"Hell yeh! You should have seen her in high school; she couldn't keep her eyes off you, still cant."

"I get you wanted revenge, but that's not the reason you said it, is it?"

"Nope, a girl can tell whether a boy is crushing on someone, unless that someone is crushing on them. Don't deny it, dumbass."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Caught red handed."

"You bet, and if you do get together, don't screw it up or I'll have your ass for dinner, get me?"

"Yes boss."

She pointed to her eyes then to me before grabbing her keys from the pot.

"Whoa where you going Gothica?"

"To the beach, would you like to come with, Shaney?" She said in a high pitch voice. "Nah, im starting my new job at common grounds. I heard the boss' a hippie, who'd have thought: A hippie with a goth employee."

She shrugged then left.

Claire's POV

God I hate that bitch right now, but I love her! At least now I don't have to tell him, but won't it be more awkward.

There was a knock at my door, I knew it was Shane because Michael was out teaching guitar and Eve had gone to her new job. I stood up off my bed and opened the door. Sure enough Shane was standing there leaning against the door frame.

I sighed. "Look if you've come to tell me you not interested, I don't want to hear it. I left that bullshit behind in middle school."

He silenced me by pressing his lips gently against mine. It took me by surprise, at first, but then I forced myself to relax. His hands went around my waist pulling me into him. Wow, this trumped any kisses I've ever had.

We were interrupted by my phone ringing, again it was Tyler. I groaned and opened it up.

"_Claire?"_ Tyler said, his voice sounded worried.

"_What,"_ I asked. _"What is it?"_

"_I kind of told Lucy about, you know what you said about Morganville and she's completely freaked out on me."_

"_Oh god, what did she do?"_

"_Well, she bought tickets to come to Morganville."_

I looked up at Shane who could hear everything.

"Shit." He said.


	8. They're Coming

Claire's POV

This is bad, really bad. They can't come to Morganville, it's too dangerous! They don't know!

"_Claire?"_ Tyler's voice said from the phone, snapping me back into reality.

"_Yeh, im here sorry."_ I said still looking at Shane. _"When did you say your tickets were?"_

"_Apparently we'll be there at 2pm tomorrow."_

"_Okay, Tyler please stay safe."_

"_Always am."_ Then the line went dead.

I stared down at the phone for a very long time. "This is bad." I said.

Shane wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chin. "You came to Morganville not knowing about the vamps _and_ you came in the night," He murmured into my hair. "They're coming in the day."

"But they're like my brother and sister. Would you let your brother or sister come to Morganville?"

A muscle fluttered in Shane's jaw. "No." He said, his voice sounded strained.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him, breaking our hug. He looked at the floor and shook his head. "Shane, come on, you can tell me."

He sighed heavily. "Last year," He began. "After I got transferred, my sister came with me. I got onto Imogen's shit list and she burnt my house down, my sister never made it out."

"Who's Imogen?" I asked.

"A bitch… A slut, whore, skank, ass, motherfucker."

"Shane," I said putting my hand on his arm. "Calm down."

"Sorry." He said trying to smile. I brushed my lips against his then it deepened. Fireworks went off inside my head, I'd never felt this way before, not even with Ross who I _thought_ was the love of my life.

When we broke, gasping for air, the pain in his eyes had gone and were replaced with a warm fuzzy glow.

We heard the front door open from downstairs.

"Halloo?" Eve asked. "Anybody alive in here?"

"We're up here." I called. "Should we tell her?" I whispered. He nodded just as she reached my room.

"So," Eve said. "Whats with the penguin huddle?"

I sighed and held up my phone. "Tyler, he told Lucy and she freaked so now they're coming to Morganville."

Her mouth fell open. "What?" She whispered. "What time?"

"2pm tomorrow. At least it's not at night, like us. We can meet them at the border…"

Eve sighed and leaned against my door frame. Her eyes flickered between me and Shane. "Yes, Eve?" Shane said, noticing it too.

"Oh, nothing." She said 'inspecting' her nails. Then she grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward running off to her room.

She slammed the door shut and locked it. "Deets, pronto!" She said.

"We _were_ kissing, until Tyler phoned."

"Awww," She said. "Well we've got bigger things to worry about."

I opened my mouth to protest, thinking she was going to talk about Tyler. I was wrong.

She held her hand up to stop me. "Before you say anything, no, it's not about Tyler." She paused looking at the floor. "You know about the vamps?"

"Yeh…" I said.

"Well, I think Michael's one." She rushed out.

Shane's POV

When they left I decided to go start some video games but then I heard something that caught me off guard.

"You know about the vamps." I heard Eve say.

"Yeh…" Claire said.

"Well, I think Michael's one." She rushed out.

_How did she figure that out_? He's practically an 'angel'.

"W-What?" Claire said. "You're kidding right, we're not living with a vamp and this is all just a joke."

Eve must have shook her head. "How do you know?" Claire asked.

"I saw him, on my way to work, walk out of the blood bank with 3 packs in his hand. Im pretty sure he stocked up his secret stash."

"This is crazy." Claire breathed.

I heard shuffling of footsteps coming to the door, I tried to run but was too late.

"Hi Shane." Claire said, leaning against the door frame. "So did you know about Michael?"

"I – err – no?" _Why am I so nervous_?

Eve crossed her arms over her chest, in challenge. "Don't bullshit us, Shane."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, yes I did. I knew the instant I'd heard about them and Morganville. Im so sorry I didn't tell you I thought you'd freak out and leave."

Claire's eyebrows rose. "Needy much." She said.

"I didn't mean that!" I protested. "If you go outside at night your dead, I don't care if it's me or the vamps. If you step even one _foot_ outside of this house when it's dark I'll be locking your rooms for eternity, with you inside."

They just stood there gaping at me. "What?" I asked.

"Damn, you go deep when you want to." Eve said.

I winked and went to play some video games.

Michael's POV

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked. I had gone to the blood bank to stock up on blood. At the moment I need to use contact lenses! Im mean, a guy shouldn't really be the ones wearing them, I know sexist but im a _guy_.

"Hi, I need 3 blood bags." I said. "Michael, Michael Glass."

She held up her sheet and ran her finger down the list; made a small 'aha' sound, then went to the big fridge they have the blood stored in.

"Here you are." She said placing them on the desk, unfortunately the blood bank don't really give you anything to carry them with.

I nodded in thanks and picked them up. It was daylight outside which didn't really affect me as much as it used to but it still hurt like hell!

I was walking down the path when I noticed a familiar car drive past. Was that Eve? _Shit_. Even though she was gone I still hid the blood bags.

Well, if she did see, at least she would have time to get over it. _Really_, _Mikey_, _you're a vampire not a therapist_.

I checked my watch; I had my shift in 10 minutes. Better hit the road.

2 hours later I arrived at Glass house. Shane was downstairs in the living room playing video games with Claire sat next to him begging to kick his ass. Eve was…

"Hey," I said. The two of them turned round and looked at me expectantly. "Where's Eve?" I secretly thought she was hot, not that _any_ of them would _ever_ find out. Not like I keep a journal full of girly secrets.

"She's upstairs." Claire said. "Erm… be careful." I opened my mouth to ask but she shook her head and turned back round to watch Shane who had already got stuck back in his video game.

_Be careful_, _what was she talking about_? I knocked on Eve's door and edged it open.

_Oh_.

Now I see why I needed to be careful. Eve had a whole stash of stakes lying on her bed.

"Hi, Mikey." Eve said. She saw me eyeing her new 'collection' and smiled. "Do you like my new hobby, its staking vamps' asses that touch me." She said in a low threatening voice. "Are we clear?"

"Yes miss!" I said giving her a mock salute.

She giggled and closed the lid on the box. "So," She said, shoving it into her closet. "Any particular reason you came up here?"

_Why had I come up here_?

"Just checking on you." I said raising my hands in surrender.

She smirked. "Well that's nice but I have a boyfriend." She said then shooed me out and shut the door in my face.


	9. Don't Expect Me To Care

Eve's POV

Tyler and Lucy were about to arrive any minute. Me, Claire, Shane and Michael were waiting on the border for them.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Someone said from behind us. I turned round to face someone about the same height as me, long blonde wavy hair and very, very pale. Vampire.

"We're waiting for our friends." I said.

The vampire's gaze switched to Me. "Who are your _friends_?"

"Tyler and Lucy." I said. "And what about you, lady, you walk up to us and demand their names."

The vampire smiled. "I am Amelie, founder of Morganville." She said.

"Oh," I said. "That's just great; you're the one who found this hell hole."

"No," Amelie said. "I am the one who _created_ it."

I was desperately trying to bite back a smart remark.

"So," Amelie said. "I hear you're the two new comers." Me and Claire nodded. "Such a delight that your bringing two other friends." She said sarcastically.

"They don't know." Claire blurted.

Amelie's gaze fixed onto Claire's, her eyes were so cold it sent cold chills down my spine even though she wasn't looking at me. "They don't know what?" She challenged.

"About the vampires."

Her smile grew cold, matching her eyes. "And how is it you know?"

Claire glanced from me to Michael then to Shane. "We found out ourselves."

"Don't lie." Amelie said, her eyes getting even colder.

"How—." Amelie raised her eyebrows. "Never mind." Claire said. "We got told."

Amelie's gaze flickered to Michael then Shane. "And why is it your choice to expose such valuable information?"

"Amelie," Michael said. "They needed to know! They're not living on campus so they're not protected."

"It is my choice who has knowledge of our town and who does not. Nether the less I do not object with your choice to break these rules."

Just then a familiar car drove up to the border. Tyler was in the driver's side and Lucy, with her 'cool' sunglasses, in the passenger's side.

"Hey." Tyler said rolling down the window. He'd always had a cute Australian accent, which was one of the main reasons I fell for him.

"So," Amelie said. "You're the new arrivals."

"Yeh." Tyler said. "Where are we going to get to…?" He pulled out a piece of paper. "249 Silverton Road."

"I'll take you." Claire offered.

Tyler nodded then opened the door to switch seats with Lucy, who got in the back.

"Hey Eve," Claire called. "I'll see you back at the house."

I nodded then stepped aside as they drove off.

Claire's POV

Tyler's new house wasn't actually that bad. "So how long are you staying for?" I asked.

"As long as it takes to make you guys safe, from whatever it is you said was dangerous."

"Tyler," I sighed. "If you really mean that, you'll be living here the rest of your life."

"Why," Lucy said. "Whats here?"

I paused, not sure whether to tell them. It would be like what Michael had said: _They needed to know_,_ they're not living on campus so they're not protected._

I sighed. "Could you be open-minded, please?"

"Sure…" Tyler said.

"The towns run by vampires." I said.

Lucy froze and Tyler burst out laughing. Lucy had always been the superstitious type, someone you shouldn't fuck around with, talking about the supernatural. Tyler… well he was always the joke about anything type of guy.

"Don't mess with me, Nikita—."

"Claire." I corrected her. "I changed my name." I said when she looked confused.

"Whatever." She said. "You know I hate ghosts and im fucking terrified of vampires!"

"Whoa," Tyler said. "Calm down Lu, never heard you swear before, let alone say the f word."

"Shut up Tyler!" Lucy said through gritted teeth.

I sighed. "Guys im being serious! You need to know or you'll get killed!"

Tyler laughed harder. "Bullshit!" He said.

"Fine!" I yelled. "But when you lifeless on the floor, wishing you believed me, don't expect me to feel sorry for you!" Then I yanked the door open and ran outside.

I didn't want to go home, not yet. I ran through the streets of Morganville, not entirely sure where I was going.

An hour later I came across a coffee shop, it was next to the campus where all the freshman were starting to come out. I made my way through the oncoming crowd and opened the door. It made a little bell sound, showing someone new had entered.

The guy at the counter had long grey hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a tie dye apron, Hawaiian shorts and flip-flops.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Regular coffee." I said.

He turned to the espresso machine and pressed a button. "$2.50" He said handing me the cup.

I dug through my pockets and pulled out $3. "Keep the change." I said handing it to me.

He nodded and accepted the money; I turned round and went to grab one of the fast going tables.

Staring out the window I realized how many pale faces I could see. All the human families were walking straight, heads down, not talking. _This town is so weird_.

_I should really get back now_. I looked at their clock above the counter and saw it was 4:15pm. Unfortunately, me and Eve had come in the winter so it got dark quicker. Putting my empty cup in the trash I walked out into the sunset.

I realized there were more people with pale faces who weren't being so subtle anymore.

I quickly ran down the road hoping to recognize one that lead onto Lot Street. Funnily enough I found Lot Street any way not far from common grounds.

That's what it was called anyway. I picked up the pace as I neared the house and finally when I got to the door I could hear harsh shouting from inside.

"She's been out there for 2 hours." Shane said when I opened the door. "Im going to get her." He rounded the corner so fast that he bumped into me. I stumbled back against the door.

"Jesus!" Shane said steadying me. "Where have you been?"

"Out." I mumbled. He frowned but let it go. "I'll be in my room."


	10. You Liar

Claire's POV

I was just about to fall asleep when there was a faint knock on my door.

"Claire?" Someone asked, it sounded like Shane.

I groaned and got out of bed, trudged to the door and opened it. Shane was standing there one hand on the door frame.

"Hi." I said. "Um it's…" I glanced over at my clock. "1am, what do you want?"

"Sorry," He said. "I just wanted to check if you were alright?"

I frowned. "At 1 in the morning?"

"Yeh… im gonna go." He started to turn round but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Stay." I said and realized just how needy that sounded.

"Are you sure?" He asked eyeing me cautiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Not like we're going to do it." I said.

He smirked and I moved out the way to let him in. I sat down on the bed next to him. "What happened?" He asked.

"When?" I asked.

"When you were with that Tyler guy, you didn't come back for ages!"

I sighed. "I was telling him about the vampires – no he needed to know!" I said when he started to protest. "But he didn't believe me, I got mad and ran out then went to a coffee shop."

"The one by campus?" Shane asked.

"Yeh, why?"

"Good, it's called common grounds. It's the only place in Morganville with a truce."

"Whats the truce?"

"The vampires aren't allowed to feed from a human. It's the only safe place in Morganville we can walk freely."

"That's pretty intense!" I said.

"That's not the only intense thing in Morganville." I gave him a questioning look. "There's a place called Founder's Square, vamp central, where the 'queen' lives."

I frowned. "Queen… like Amelie?"

He laughed. "Yeh, she likes to call herself that. It's pretty messed up but I guess it matches this hell hole."

"Why do you hate it so much?" I asked.

He froze studying me carefully. "The vamps killed my mother." He said softly.

I gasped, subconsciously slapping my hands over my mouth. "What happened?" I blurted. "I mean… that is if you want to talk about it, I don't mind."

He smiled but it looked forced. "Don't worry about it. After Imogen, Queen Bitch, burnt down my house, killing my sister we left Morganville. Well, more like ran away."

"Why would you need to run away can't you just leave anyway?"

He shook his head. "No, once you find out about the vamps you can't _ever_ leave." He sighed. "And if you do… the vamps come after you."

"How did you and your dad survive?"

"My mom started to remember, about the vamps. I guess she couldn't forget about Alyssa which started to unwind other memories, why the fire started, who caused it, who they worked for."

"Why, who does Imogen work for?" I asked.

"The vamps, second in command. His name's Oliver, he's Eve's boss."

"Does she know?" I asked

"Hell yeh!" He said. "I wasn't going to let her work somewhere without knowing the second most powerful vamp in Morganville was her _boss_."

Eve's POV

Wow… so my boss was a vamp. Not just any vamp, second in command, second highest authority. And I was working for him, _here_!

I got my new job in a coffee shop called common grounds; Shane told me it was neutral grounds for vampires and humans. I hope he's right.

"What can I get for you today?" I asked when 3 girls stepped up to the counter.

The girl standing in the middle was such a hottie! Im not bi or anything but hey, a girl's a girl, of _course_ we're hot!

Her hair was blonde and just below her shoulder's that shone even in the darkest of places. She had really visible curves and a good set of legs. Her tan, though, was obviously fake. Every boy in the room was looking at her and… _drooling_?

All in all, she just screamed bitch!

Two girls were standing either side of her, dressed like her but not enough to overdo the middle one's style.

"Hey goth bitch." The middle girl said.

"Hey Barbie bitch." I said.

Her eyes narrowed. "My name's Imogen, not Barbie."

"And my name's Eve, hi." I said all kindness leaving my tone. "What can I get you?"

"3 skinny latte's." Imogen said looking at her nails.

"Who's your posse?" I asked.

Her eye's narrowed again. "These are Sinead and Katie, and they are my _friends_."

"Whatever. $4.50." I said putting down their drinks.

Imogen slammed the money down on the counter and took the cups to strut off and find a table.

Yeh, such a bitch.

"Eve!" Oliver, my boss, called. "Shifts over!"

I held my hand up in acknowledgement and went to change in the locker room.

I realized my shift had ended early so I decided to visit Tyler. 249 Silverton Road was what he said.

Sure enough that was where he was, it made me a tiny bit jealous that _Lucy_ got to live with Tyler and not _me_.

I knock on the door which opened a moment later to Tyler. "Hey." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hi, my shift ended early, I thought I'd drop by?"

"Sure." He stood aside to let me in.

I stepped inside and looked around, the layout was similar to Glass House but this wasn't a founder house.

Michael had told me that there were approximately 7 founder houses in Morganville. It meant that the Founder had personally designed those houses.

"Nice." I said nodding my head in approval.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "You want anything? Tea, coffee, coke?"

"Coke." I said still looking around.

He nodded then left into the kitchen. I took my chance to nose around and found a picture of me, Tyler and Claire at the beach in Western Super mare. I smiled and picked it up when I heard a crash from the kitchen.

I froze in place not daring to move but I had to see if Tyler was okay. I carefully put the picture down, trying not to make a sound, and tiptoed to the kitchen door.

Gently, I pushed it opened to find Lucy and Tyler kissing. _My_ Tyler kissing that whore!

"Get your skanky hands of him!" I shouted and ran to tackle Lucy.

She fell to the floor and we were rolling round the kitchen fighting, pulling at each other's hair and slapping.

"Stop!" Tyler yelled just as I was about to punch Lucy.

I looked up in amazement to find him holding two hands up. "What so you're defending this bitch now?"

"Libby," Tyler said trying to grab for my arm.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!" I screamed. "And my name's not Libby its Eve!"

I raced down the hallway to the front door, yanked it open and ran all the way back to Glass house. My home, where I was welcome, where the people I love treated me right.

Away from Tyler.


	11. Chili Makes It All Better

Michael's POV

Eve came crashing into the house, crying her eyes out. She didn't even bother to shut the door before flying upstairs to slam her bedroom door.

_That_ door, she closes.

I frown shutting the door checking for any sign of vampires, none. Curiosity leads me upstairs to find out what happened.

I knocked gently on her door before opening it slightly. "Eve?" I said. "Are you alright?"

"Go away." She cries.

I open the door fully and go to sit next to her on the bed. "What happened?" I asked putting my hand on hers.

Okay, confession time, I've had a crush on Eve the moment she stepped through the door, luckily for Shane he and Claire go way back so they kicked it off straight away.

Eve sniffed. "Tyler." She said.

I frowned. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

She smiled weakly. "Not physically, no." She took in a deep shaky breath. "He cheated on me, with the other girl you saw today."

"Whats her name?"

"Lucy. I always knew she was a bad egg, but this. We got into a fight, me and her, and Tyler came to help _her_."

"I would help you in a heartbeat." I said then suddenly realized what I'd done.

"Thanks." She said and sniffed again. "Thanks for being here." Then she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm round her bringing her closer.

We were like this for a while until she unlatched herself from me and stood up. "Im taking a shower." She said wiping her eyes.

I nodded then stood up too. "Um," I said. "If you need anything im always here." I said.

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind… Thanks, again." She said and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek. She left me tingling all over, fireworks flying uncontrollably in my head.

Claire's POV

"Was that Eve?" I asked reluctantly parting from Shane.

"Michael's got it." He said nodding in his direction. I turned round to look, Michael was closing the door and already heading up the stairs. "I think that guy's got a crush on her."

"You think?" I asked, he nodded. "Too bad she's dating Tyler, they would make a cute match."

Undoubtedly Michael was an ultimate hottie but my heart was already snatched a year ago by Shane.

The thought made me smile and I leaned in to kiss him. "Remember the night club?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "When some bastard pushed you into me? Or was it when you couldn't take your eyes off me even to search for hot boys?"

I opened my mouth to reply then realized. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"I've been around girls long enough to know how they scan for boys."

I shook my head. "The part when I got pushed into you." I said. He nodded his head. "This is awkward but what were you thinking?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably but plunged on. "That an amazingly hot girl just bumped into me."

"You had a girlfriend at that point." I said.

"Guy and 18." He said. I frowned in confusion. "It's the law to check women out, single or not."

"Wow, that's reassuring." I said.

He laughed. "Don't worry; it was always going to be you."

"From now onwards." I corrected him.

He smiled and kissed me again, and again. Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We reluctantly parted to see Michael _bouncing_ down the stairs.

"Yo," Shane called. "Happy bunny whats for tea?"

Michael glared at him when he reached the bottom step. "Why don't you cook and you'll find out."

Shane returned the glare but stood up. "Extra garlic for you my man." He said grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

"Hey," I protested. "I didn't sign anything that said I'd help you cook."

"True," He said. "But I did." He winked at me and grabbed a couple of pans. "You can chop onions." He said putting the chopping board in front of me.

I laughed. "Only because your too manly to cry."

"Exactly." He said.

Eve's POV

Michael was such a sweetheart. I have to admit he is kind of hot… okay who am I kidding, he's majorly hot!

I'd only just broke up with Tyler, though, so it was too soon to jump into the next relationship. But I needed _something_ to take my mind of him, something and someone.

The shower felt nice, warm and comforting. Like Michael… but without the warmth.

I came down the stairs suddenly getting bombarded by a waft of strong smelling chili.

"Whoa!" I called. "Someone call the fire brigade I think we have a fire in here."

"Bite me!" Shane yelled from the kitchen.

Claire came walking out and wrapped me into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Michael told us."

I laughed. "I won't be if you hug me to death."

"Sorry." She said releasing me from her grip.

"Yo," Shane called from the kitchen. "Dead people, tea's ready!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Claire into the kitchen.

When I got there I caught Michael choking on a mouthful. "Damn Shane!" He said as I patted his back.

"Bro," Shane said pointing his fork to Michael. "I did tell you."

Some private joke they all shared because Claire was trying not to smile.

"Here." She said passing me a bowl. "Chili makes everything better."

"Especially _my_ chili." Shane added.

And he was right, one mouthful was all it took for me to want to eat the whole thing. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now, Claire was too.

"Whoa!" Shane said. "Slow down!" He placed his bowl on the table. "You're making me full already and I haven't even had 3 mouthfuls. When did you last eat?"

Claire paused and frowned. "Um." Then she looked at me, all I could do was shrug. "I can't remember." She said.

"Okay," Michael said. "Just don't eat it like that you'll end up throwing up."

"Yes sir." She said.


	12. Blood On My Hands

Eve's POV

I hadn't told Claire about Tyler, it's been 3 weeks. She hasn't notice me much, I'm always locking up in my room. Alone, with only my conscience as company.

Michael checks in on me now and then, which is cute, I guess. But no one can truly make me happy. I was known as the house zombie.

I should tell Claire and Shane, they need to know, especially Claire. I'm such an idiot for keeping it from her for this long!

I sighed and got out of bed, where I spend most of my time these days, and put on a dressing gown. Slowly trudging downstairs I prepared for a painful talk.

"Claire?" I called.

"Mhmm?" She answered.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

There was a long pause until she finally said. "We're in the living room."

'We' obviously meaning her and Shane, Michael had gone out to work.

"What's up?" Claire asked when I walked in. "You've been like some kind of zombie for the past 3 weeks!"

"Tyler cheated on me." I simply said before bursting into tears, again.

Claire made an 'ohmygod' noise before running over and enveloping me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered. "Shane," Shane said turning round. "Could you look after Eve while I'm gone please?"

"Sure but where are you going?" Shane asked.

Claire looked at me before saying. "To sort out dickhead of course."

And with that, she left.

Claire's POV

I can't believe him! I thought Eve meant the world to Tyler, but no, he has to go and cheat on her with some slut, ass whore!

I grabbed the house keys from the bowl and slammed the door shut on my way out. Nothing was going to stop me kicking his ass, not even the Morganville vampires!

"Yo!" I shouted, knocking loudly on the door. "Ass, I know you're in there."

The door finally opened and a nervous Tyler was standing there blocking me from storming inside.

"You bastard!" I spat. "How could you?"

He bit his lip before saying. "Nikita, I'm sorry, it was never meant to happen… it just did."

"Of course it was never meant to happen! And the name's Claire, not Nikita!" I shoved past him and into the living room.

I didn't expect what I saw next though.

Lucy was sitting there, _smiling_, innocently.

"What the fuck, you bitch!" I screamed, I ran over and started pulling at her hair.

Tyler tried to grab my arms but I shrugged him off. Being Tyler's 'sister' I knew how to win against him, fight or argument.

"Claire!" He shouted. Finally, he got my name right! "Leave her alone!"

"Why, so she isn't all fucked up and ugly? Bitch, that's what I'm aiming for."

That made Tyler really pissed! He ran at me, full speed, and threw me backwards. I thumped against the wall and hit my head.

When I put my hand to my head I could feel something warm and sticky. I gasped as I saw blood dripping down my fingers.

Tyler froze on the spot, unable to move. I picked myself up and shoved past him. "Claire!" He called after me. "Claire, wait!"

I didn't wait; I kept walking, running away from someone who I once knew as my brother, now my enemy.

I knew I was going to get bombarded with questions back at Glass house.  
_What happened?_

_Are you okay?_

_What did he do to you?_

_Do you want to go to the hospital?_

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! I'm really not in the mood for their shit right now.

But I needed to get back to Eve.

Shane's POV

She's been gone for ages; she should be back by now. "Hey Eve," I said. "How far away is Tyler's house?"

"Shane!" She stressed. "Stop worrying! She'll be back any minute, probably."

And as if by magic, Claire walked through the door, well more like stormed through.

"Claire?" I asked getting up of the sofa. She paused and turned to face me, was about to say something but changed her mind and carried on into the kitchen.

I followed her in to find her wetting a towel.

"Claire?" I asked again.

"Mhmm?" She murmured whilst rinsing it out.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled the towel out and placed it against her head. "Oh nothing, you know, just putting wet towels on my head."

"Funny." I said, deadpan. "Seriously, what the fuck happened?"

She sighed and turned round to face the window then took the towel off her head.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I saw a bloody gash running across her head. "You're going to tell me what happened and you're going to do it now, right now!"

"I went over to Tyler's and accidently started a fight, he threw me into a wall and my head started bleeding, I left." She simply said.

In anger I clenched my fists, ready to punch a wall. "I'm going to rip that bastards head off! First he cheats on Eve then he throws you into a wall!"

"Calm down Shane!" Claire warned. "One fights enough, two's overboard."

She was right, unfortunately. I really wanted an opportunity to smash that guys face in.

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital, get it stitched up?" I offered.

"Nope," She said, popping the 'p'. "I'm fine."

I sighed in defeat and walked out to play some video games, the only thing sane in this world.


End file.
